


Alternate Ending

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: This was an alternate storyline to don’t mix wine and secrets but I decided to go with something else for that but I still really liked this and thought it was kinda fun





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was an alternate storyline to don’t mix wine and secrets but I decided to go with something else for that but I still really liked this and thought it was kinda fun

“And that’s when Athena realised, they were all high! Eddie started crying out of fear and confusion, if it weren’t for the woman with a heel in her face I would’ve burst out laughing and gotten my camera out!” Chimney went on while everyone laughed at Eddies crying

“Actually...” Athena begins “It just so happens, there was security footage and I got the tapes to see exactly what happened and there’s footage of all of it”

All the victims of that nights faces visibly go into instant fear of the embarrassment that is undeniably due to come

“I need those tapes!” Maddie and Chimey yell in unison

“I can get them emailed to my phone right...” Athena pauses to type “Now!” She says as she opens an email with said video

Everyone spends the rest of dinner smiling and laughing, to Bucks own joy, this is one of the few occasions where they’re not called to work in the middle of eating so they get to relax in the company of eachother. That is until the alarm goes off when they’re in the middle of settling down.

-

They’ve just arrived at a small containable fire where they quickly rush off to grab everything needed and they begin to put the fire out. As they’re doing so Eddie inclines about the dance classes, asking Buck how he’s doing and if he’s enjoying it. Buck knows he can’t keep up that act, and he feels much more secure after his chat with Maddie. So, he decides to be open about it and while he’s about to scream over the hoses “I’m gay!” They come to a halt. With the fire out. And no noise to block out anyone else’s ears. So... now everyone heard him scream “I’m gay!”

What shocked him more was the revelation, he didn’t intend to say gay, but bisexual wasn’t right and that was the moment he realised. Okay, it was quick to go from struggling bisexual to full pledged homo but he knew it was right. He’d spent an entire 3 days, literally, only thinking about his sexuality and he managed to fully accept that he liked men in that time, then he managed to suss out that he drastically leaned more towards men and now he realises he only leans towards men.

“WOOP!” He heard a very familiar voice that wasn’t supposed to be there scream

“Maddie, what’re you doing here?” Buck asked

“I was literally in the other truck.. did you not see me climb in?”

“No?”

“Whatever, who cares, you’re gay! I’m so proud of you!” Maddie pulls him into a death gripping hug, if he didn’t love his sister and appreciate her so much he’d be more focused on the breaking ribs but he loves hugging his favourite person in the world.

After a few seconds of shock Hen and Eddie speak up

“Welcome to the club buddy!” They both say at the same time

“What? You’re not gay? Wait... are you?” Buck squints his eyes in the utmost confusion at Eddies words

“Noooo, i’m bi... how do you not know this. Literally everyone knows” Eddie asks back

“Pssht, nobody knows, I’m your best friend and even I didn’t know so how could anyone else know” Buck says looking around at all of them

“I knew” Literally everybody other than Buck says, including, weirdly, a pedestrian?

“What? My gaydar is amazing!” The pedestrian stresses as if she knew what everyone was thinking


End file.
